Hasta más allá
by scienceFragile
Summary: Porque Takao todos los días observaba el rostro de su amado Shin-chan por las mañanas, y Midorima lo veía por las noches. ¿Cuándo comenzó a tener canas? ¿Y las arrugas? ¿Cuándo… dejó de respirar? / One-shot. MidoTaka.


_Los personajes de Kuroko no Basket le pertenecen a __**Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**_

_Es __**recomendable **__que si eres muy sensible no leas este fic. – yo, lloré como loca al escribirlo- . _

_**Advertencias: **__feels, ternura, romance, angustia, muerte de un personaje._

* * *

**.**

**Hasta más allá**

**. **

Todas, todas las mañanas sin falta de levantabas más temprano que Shin-chan, solo para poder ver su rostro durmiente, para luego despertarlo con besos y caricias. Eso ya se había vuelto rutina.

Sonreíste al ver su cara tan relajada; sus cabellos verdes desordenados por toda la almohada, y una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. Apoyaste tu cara en tu palma, y con la otra mano delineaste la nariz del peli-verde. Soltaste una risita al ver como fruncía la nariz.

-Mnh… - soltó el dormido, pasándose la mano por la nariz, para luego caer dormido de nuevo.

Reíste con más fuerza.

Esta vez, te acercaste más a su rostro, sujetándolo con las dos manos; con tus pulgares y sin esperar nada, le diste un beso casto y corto.

-Buenos días, Shin-chan~ - murmuraste sobre sus labios, y te sonrojaste al sentir como Midorima se removía llevando una de sus manos a tus cabellos, y otra a tu cintura.

-¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo, _Bakao? _

-Heehe~ - sonreíste, y sus labios se volvieron a juntar.

.

* * *

.

Maldecías a Miyagi y los otros por retrasarte en una estúpida charla que duró más de dos horas; querías llegar temprano a casa, para así tener una oportunidad de hablar con Takao antes de que se durmiera.

Miraste el reloj con impaciencia, corriendo desesperadamente por las escaleras del edificio en el que vivías. Llegaste a la puerta 116, y sacándo tus llaves entraste. Como esperabas, las luces estaban apagadas.

-_¿Takao? _– llamaste con voz suave, prendiendo las luces.

Silencio.

Una sensación de amargura te invadió.

_-Takao. _– llaste de nuevo, sin obtener respuesta. Cerraste la puerta, dejando tu maletín en el piso, caminando a paso rápido al baño, la sala, el lavadero. -_¿Takao?_

Nada.

Desesperado – pero sin admitirlo – corriste hacia la habitación, abriendo la puerta de golpe. - ¿¡Takao!?

Y tu alma volvió a tu cuerpo. Suspiraste. Entraste con pasos lentos, y con la delicadeza digna de un felino te subiste a la cama, donde Kazunari descansaba. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y la boca entre-abierta, y su pecho subía y bajaba por la respiración.

Sonreíste, acariciando su oscura cabellera, acercando su rostro a su frente, y así, depositaste un suave beso en esta.

-Te quiero, _Bakao. _

Abrazado al calor del cuerpo del ojo de halcón te dormiste junto a él.

.

* * *

.

-Despierta, Shin-chan~ - hablaste sobre su piel, mientras depositabas besitos suaves por todo su rostro, por su cuello, nariz, frente y mejillas. Lentamente, el oji-verde abrió los ojos, y sonrió ante tus acciones.

-Hola, Takao. – pasó su mano por tu mejilla, y atrajo tus labios a los suyos, dándote un beso tierno y apasionado. Al separarte, recostaste tu cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de Shin-chan, jugando con algunos mechones de su cabello.

Él te abrazó, e hizo lo mismo con su cara en tu cuello y hombro.

-Hay algo que quería decirte. – la voz del ex jugador de Basket resonó en tus oídos.

-Dime, dime, Shin-chan~ - le contestaste, sintiendo como Midorima acariciaba tu cabeza.

-Ya llevamos más de ocho años juntos, Takao. – su vos era suave, y hacía cosquillas contra tu nuca.

-Eso es cierto. – dijiste sin entender a donde quería llegar.

-Y espero que sean muchos más. – Midorima te movió para que quedaran cara a cara, y te dio una mirada profunda y calmada, lo cual te apenó, pero no apartaste la vista. – Por eso. – El peli-verde se puso sus gafas, y rebuscó detrás de la almohada. Detrás de ella sacó una…

-¡Shin-chan! – oh Dios, dime que esto no es una broma.

Los ojos se te aguaron, y sentiste como un escalofrío subía por tu espina dorsal.

-Kazunari. – te llamó… _por tu nombre. _\- ¿Me darías el honor de ca…?

-¡SHIN-CHAN! – sin poder contenerte te tiraste encima del oji verde, soltando lágrima, por lágrima, sintiendo como si la felicidad fuera a explotar de tu pecho. – eres un tonto.

_Pero eres mí tonto. _

-¿Takao?

-_Sí, Shin-chan. Sí._

.

* * *

.

Abriste lentamente los ojos, acostumbrándote a la luz. Como de costumbre, giraste la cabeza, encontrándote con el rostro de Shintaro dormido.

Sonreíste de medio lado, girando tu cuerpo para mirarle de frente. Llevando tu mano a su cara la luz del sol hizo brillar la alianza de oro que traías puesta; y con ese mismo dedo delineaste la nariz de Shin-chan, y de pasó también unas pequeñas arrugas que tenía en el rostro.

Midorima hizo una mueca de molestia, arrugando la nariz y frunciendo el ceño.

_Ah. _– Pensaste - _¿Desde cuándo tiene canas…? _

Tu mano fue hasta los mechones de cabello que caían por la frente del peli-verde, y los acariciaste.

_Sip. Definitivamente son canas… _

-¿Kazunari…? - tu pareja abrió los ojos y le sonreíste.

-Buenos días, Shin-chan~

.

* * *

.

El tiempo pasa volando. O eso es lo que pensaste al ver el lindo rostro de Midorima, con las fracciones más marcadas, algunas que otras arrugas y su cabello verde, que ahora tenía un poco de blanco en él.

_Treinta años. _

Treinta años habían pasado juntos, y ahora ambos tenían cuarenta y cinco años. Ya habían dejado aquel edificio de departamentos, y ahora vivían en un hermoso estudio, con un balcón con vista perfecta al cielo y la parte más linda de la ciudad de Tokio.

Ya trabajaban. El peli-verde de doctor, como siempre fue su sueño de pequeño, y tú de publicista. Todos decían que con tu personalidad el trabajo te quedaba como anillo al dedo, y no mentían.

Y además de todo, y lo que más de hacía sentir feliz y satisfecho de lo que habías hecho a lo largo de estos cuarenta y cinco años, e_staban casados. _Tuvieron que viajar al extranjero, ya que en Japón el matrimonio gay aún no estaba avalado. Pero lo habían hecho.

Y ese fue el segundo día más feliz de tu vida.

El primero, el día en que Midorima te pidió ser pareja.

Le picaste la cara como si de un animal muerto se tratara, y sonreíste al ver como abría sus verdes ojos.

-Buenos días, Shin-chan~

-Buenos días _Bakao. _

Y como un hábito adquirido en esos años, se besaron.

.

* * *

.

-_Aah…_ \- abriste con pesadez los ojos, cada vez te costaba más despertar.

Parpadeaste un par de veces. Anoche habías llegado tarde del trabajo, y lo primero que habías hecho había sido echarte en la cama. Giraste tu cabeza, y sonreíste, al ver a Takao dormido a tu lado.

Su cabello ya estaba canoso, y en su cara había repetidas arrugas. Y aun así seguía siendo tan, tan _lindo. _

Con lentitud te sentaste en la cama, y es que ya no eras tan joven como antes. Al terminar, volteaste la mirada hacía tu _esposo, _que dormía con una sonrisa. Le acariciaste la mejilla con lentitud y dijiste su nombre. Más no te contestó, quizás anoche también terminó agotado, ya que es muy raro que te levantes antes que él.

Esta vez lo moviste un poco, y repetiste su nombre. _Nada. _

Lo moviste con más fuerza, llamándole por tercera vez. No había nada. No despertaba, no respiraba.

_¿No respiraba…? _

-¿Takao…? – repetiste, pero solo hubo silencio. – Vamos. ¡Vamos, por favor! ¡Takao!

¿Cuándo habías comenzado a llorar?

¿Cuándo comenzaste a gritar?

Lo miraste con la vista borrosa por las lágrimas. Él estaba ahí. Kazunari estaba ahí, a tu lado, acostado, con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo. Justo como cuando dormía. Si, él iba a despertar. Iba a despertar, te iba a sonreír y te diría _¡Buenos días, Shin-chan! _Como lo hacía siempre, ¿No?

_Sí. _Lo haría. Estabas seguro de que lo haría.

… Estabas seguro.

Más pasaron las horas y no lo dijo.

Llegó la ambulancia y no lo dijo.

El nunca más… abrió los ojos.

Nunca más… te dio los buenos días…

.

* * *

.

Las piernas te temblaban, aunque te ayudabas con el pastón. Seguiste caminando a paso relajado por el parque central de Tokio, hasta llegar al centro de este.

_Habías llegado._

Lentamente te sentaste en la banca debajo de un enorme árbol, y los recuerdos llegaron a tu mente como si de tu nombre se tratase. Aquí, aquí fue donde le pediste a Takao que sea tu novio, y también, debajo de este árbol había sido su primera cita, y _su primer beso. _

Sonreíste para ti, recordando como Kazunari se había largado a llorar al pedirle que salieran, o como se rió cuando por el nerviosismo te habías caído de sentón al piso. Como fue su sonrojo la primera vez que le dijiste _te quiero, _y su rostro de felicidad absoluta el decirle _te amo. _

Cómo sus ojos brillaron con intensidad cuando _le pediste matrimonio, _y como se entristecían cada vez que tú lo estabas. Como te abrazaba por sorpresa, como te besaba tiernamente por las mañanas…

Las horas de entrenamiento en Shutoku juntos con Miyagi y los demás, los recesos, las clases; cómo te hacía rabiar, como te hacía feliz… como te hacía sentir _querido, _como te hacía sentir _amado. _

Como te hacía sentir _vivo. _

Y lo que más resaltaba de todo, s_us sonrisas. _Esas bellas sonrisas que te alegraron cada día de entrenamiento, cada día de clases, todos los fines de semana y todos los días de tu vida…

-Hace ya cinco años que no estás… - susurraste, acariciando el árbol gigante, donde tenían grabadas las iniciales _MS y TK d_entro de un balón de basket y los números _once y seis. _

Ah, también recuerdas como Takao se largó a llorar cuando le dijiste que los arboles sentían, y sus ojos se aguaron al ver que del árbol salía sa_bia _y tú le habías dicho que eran sus _lágrimas. _

Reíste. Realmente amabas a Takao Kazunari y nunca dejarías de hacerlo.

Te quedaste sentado debajo de ese árbol unos momentos más recordando cosas del pasado. Cosas que te hacían sonreír.

¿Cuándo comenzaste a estar cansado?

¿Cuándo cerraste los ojos?

¿Cuándo te dejaste caer sobre el árbol…?

_-Takao… _

**Ese fue el día en que Midorima Shintaro, con sesenta y nueve años de edad dejó de respirar. **

Al día siguiente la guardia del parque encontró al anciano apoyado en el árbol, con una sonrisa. Murió de causas naturales, y en los bolsillos del abrigo que traía puesto encontraron dos alianzas de oro y una nota.

"_Más allá de la suerte, más allá de la muerte. Hasta más allá del cielo o del infierno, mi amor por ti va más allá de eso, Takao… te extraño"_

_._

_._

_._

Fin.


End file.
